everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Oceane C. Jones
Oceane Calypso Jones, mostly known as Oceane or O.C., is the daughter of Davy Jones from the nautical folklore. She stands with the Neutrals, as she doesn't really care about her destiny. Character Personality Basically, Oceane is a discreet girl. She's not the kind of person who's going to force people to tell her their secrets. To quote O.C., "If ya discover a locker, are ya gonna open it like that, without thinking ? Nope. Better thinkin' a bit before openin' a locker... it may be Davy Jones' Locker." (what she means by that is that if you try to discover what's really inside people's heart, you may discover something fatal.) Sometimes she ends up saying super deep things without wanting it, because she's a bit clumsy with people -well, actually, a LOT clumsy. She hates messiness and is always cleaning and putting things in their place. She loves the sea and discovering new places, except that she would prefer to be the captain of a real ''ship than being the captain of the Flying Dutchman. She is much more ''alive ''than we could imagine with her being three quarters ghost. She also has a greedy nature and if she sees a coin, she'll do anything she can to get that coin. She is also unbeatable at nautical vocabulary and folklore. Oceane doesn't believe in impunity and thinks every choice has a consequence. Appearance Oceane has long hazel hair with a lot of little braids tied by colored pearls. She mostly wears "pirate-ish " outfits, with a long black coat with golden coins embroidered on it. She also often wears a pirate hat, because she finds it super fancy. She always have a blue scarf wrapped around her neck. She has a pale skin and a very recognizable voice, a bit nasal and hoarse. Oh, and besides, she glows with a slight green light, due to being part ghost. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes '''Davy Jones' is a legendary figure of nautical lore, often envisioned as a Devil-like figure to sailors, he is most often associated with the legend of Davy Jone's Locker - which is a symbolic name for the bottom of the sea as well as an envisioned afterlife for drowned sailors (especially those who were considered "damned"). Davy Jones himself has an indefinite form, being a symbolic being he can be envisioned almost any way one wishes - however, in recent times, he has become associated heavily with the Flying Dutchman myth, perhaps as a result of famous depictions in Pirates of The Caribbean (where his role as the Devil of the sea is elaborated on even further). The exact reasoning behind Davy Jones name is unclear with many conflicting stories, some believing he was based on a real (or legendary) sailor, pirate or seafaring figure whilst others have theorised he is simply another guise of the popular "folk Devil" found in almost all folklore. Relationships Family Oh well... Oceane's born from Davy Jones and a human woman. (How can it happen ? Well, don't ask me, I absolutely don't know.) She lived for a long time on the Flying Dutchman, surrounded by ghosts and being part ghosts herself, which causes her to be a bit clumsy with "living" people. We can't say Davy Jones has been very present for his daughter, so O.C. had to deal with life alone. She learned to obtain what she want by her own ways, and she is very neutral about her father, not hating him, but not really loving him neither. Friends OPEN Pet She has a pet octopus named Seaweed. Romance OPEN Enemies OPEN Trivia *Oceane is allergic to seafood *The name "Oceane" comes from the word "ocean", and "Calypso" evokes the goddess of the Sea in ''The Pirates of The Caribbean '' Quotes Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Females Category:Pirates